A Thousand Ways to Say I Love You
by Ashlie07
Summary: Post-war, pre-Boruto. This is my take on what happened after the war. How Sasuke and Sakura's relationship developed. When the love truly blossomed, when Sasuke left again, and when he came home. When the pieces of the puzzle finally fell in place and she became Sakura Uchiha. (Please read author's note inside before reading)


**-AUTHOR'S NOTE- PLEASE READ FIRST!**

 **Okay, so I haven't written a fanfic since I was about 11 or 12. I'm almost 23 now. Not to toot my own horn, but I used to be exceptional at it. Key word- used to be. It has taken me DAYS to be able to even get the chapter started, took even more days to get the chapter out. I'm nowhere near as good at effortlessly getting beautiful, descriptive language out as I used to be. I quit writing for a while and then met my current fiancé. My world revolved around him beginning at 16, we moved in together at 18 and I quit even watching anime entirely because I was afraid he would judge me for liking it. I joined the Navy and went off to college and just lost the art completely. Writing kept me sharp, it kept me creative, it kept me thinking. I just got accepted to pre-med at a private university and I feel like I need to touch base with who I really am again before I go. The entire Naruto anime shaped who I am deep down today (does anyone else relate on that level?).**

 **Personally, I always hated it when people would post and then I'd have to wait days, weeks, and months for a new chapter if they ever even finished. I feel like I'm being hypocritical but I'm doing it because I really want feedback. If this chapter goes well, I will not post another chapter until it's 100% complete. I was going to just do the entire story and then post it, but I'd rather get feedback on the first one at least. (Polite feedback preferred).**

 **And, I have zero idea how to use this site anymore so hang in there while I re-learn how to post and edit. I also have no idea how to add chapters and will have to figure that out after publishing.**

 **I'm setting it so that only logged in members can review (hopefully that's still an option and I can figure out how to do it) because I would like to be able to respond to anyone who needs responding. I got a lot of backlash on that with the last story I had posted, but I had a reason. If someone asks a question how can I answer it if I have no way to contact? I'm setting it to rated M just to be safe. Also, I do my best to keep the characters in character but to keep things interesting, sometimes I like to break from that since stories are supposed to be unique. Just personal preference. I don't do well with fight scenes, so if they happen at all (not likely), bear with me. My intention is for it to be more of a developing love story between Sasuke and Sakura than anything because those are my favorite stories. For the sake of making any sense, I'm going to say the war occurred October 8-10** **th** **; I read somewhere that it did but I don't know if that's true. Just going with it for the sake of having a base on time I can work with to make sense.**

 **But I do hope y'all enjoy it! Just please remember, I would like constructive criticism! My feelings are made of steel. What did you not like? What should I have done differently? Does there need to be more or less of anything (such as too much paragraph and not enough conversation)? Grammar and punctuation? Are there any inconsistencies? When I was writing I kept going back and forth between room 433 and 443 and didn't notice until I proof read. If something doesn't match up please tell me. Anything at all! Or tell me everything you did like, what you want to see more of. And, throughout this story, if there are any bits or pieces you find inspirational and want to use in your own stories, write it a little different (or not!) and go for it! Just let me know so I can go read and support you! I would absolutely love that! I greatly appreciate anyone that reads this author's note first and thank you in advance for any reviews! Author's note will not be anywhere near this long in future chapters!**

 **-XOXO**

How long it had been since the end of the war, he didn't really know. Time stood still once he was placed in total restrictive isolation but it had been a few months, at least.

'Does it really even make a difference?' Sasuke thought, looking down at his hand.

When you have nothing to do, no light of day or even the light of a bulb, all there is to do is think. Starting from as early as he could remember he began retracing the steps in his life, making various branches of what he could have done differently. It seemed regardless of what he had done, the war still would have happened. Possibly, everyone would have been too weak to defend the world if they hadn't had him as a goal. As many times as he was told he was forgiven, and even though he tries to look at it in that light, he still couldn't forgive himself and didn't know if he ever could. Truth be told he hadn't killed many people throughout his journey to this point, none that didn't necessarily deserve it anyways; but he knows he killed innocent people on the inside. And that is what he needed to fix. Where to begin was the question he couldn't answer.

When Kakashi recovered him from the prison, he was slightly put off when he was told he would have to be sedated. While the magic of having him released worked, Sasuke was still not entirely trusted by most and Kakashi felt sedation during transportation and temporarily following his release was fair. Sakura had concocted this new miracle shot; it initially sedated, but after waking it would reactivate with increased stress. Since it had never been tested, they at least hoped that's how it would go.

 _"_ _Sakura created this using your blood, it's specifically tailored to you. So even you are not immune to it. If for some reason you decide to cause any problems, you'll be out cold in minutes," Kakashi said, "Of course we trust you, but my hands are tied with this one as Hokage. I'm sure you understand Sasuke. It should be out of your system entirely in about two days and you'll be a free man."_

 _Sasuke nodded; they couldn't give him the injection fast enough. He really wanted a break from his own self. There was an excessive amount of pink bouncing across his memories recently and he felt as if he was beginning to go a little mad. How long had he been in here?_

 _"_ _So… here's what's going to happen," Kakashi began._

 _Sasuke lifted his head up to listen, although he was still blindfolded and couldn't see._

 _"_ _If you're accepting the deal, then you'll be free but of course there's a handful of rules I have to relay to you. First, you'll be admitted to the hospital," he continued, Sasuke cringed, "You'll be under Sakura's direct care."_

 _That was a slight relief; but he still hated hospitals._

 _"_ _Since you weren't given the proper medical attention after the war, you'll be getting it now. You seem fine, but the elders want a short period of monitoring before they'll allow you to roam alone. I feel the hospital is a good compromise instead of house arrest," he said, "Now, after the hospital."_

 _Kakashi removed the blind fold from Sasuke's eyes and waited while he adjusted to seeing light again. It caused a headache and his eyes ached; maybe he should just leave the blind fold on._

 _"_ _When you get discharged, which will be entirely up to Sakura, you'll obviously need a home. I assume you don't want to live in the Uchiha district, it being the root of your current position. But if you do, strings can be pulled to have it restored for you, otherwise it'll be torn down to expand Leaf. It's been a nightmare keeping the elders away from it," Kakashi said._

 _"_ _Tear it down, or restore it for other families. I couldn't care less," Sasuke said._

 _"_ _Are you sure Sasuke? I know there are secrets beneath that ground- "_

 _"_ _Whatever secrets exist down there can stay secret, I'm starting a new history," Sasuke interrupted._

 _Sasuke was very aware of the hidden rooms and passages beneath the Uchiha district. Not many knew, including the elders. It would undoubtedly stay buried after destruction and he felt it should stay that way. He knew the truth and that's all he cared to know._

 _"_ _Well, that's up to you. After your discharge from the hospital, you will be required to stay in the Leaf for at least three days before you can travel past the gate. You will be under surveillance. If you wish, afterwards you will be re-instated as a Genin and can continue to study to rank up. Just like with Naruto, I can't just rank either of you up," Kakashi offered, "Unless you want to live a normal, civilian life."_

 _"_ _When I complete my required stay, if I choose not to be re-instated as Leaf shinobi, will I be free to come and go as I please?" Sasuke asked after a few moments of silence._

 _Kakashi tilted his head and stared at the Uchiha, "You're not interested in rejoining the ranks?"_

 _Sasuke lifted his head back up, "There are things I need to fix that I can't fix from inside these walls. If I become a ninja of the Leaf again, I'll be bound by its command."_

 _Kakashi's shoulders lowered, almost in defeat. As he had feared, Sasuke doesn't want to stay in the village. But having been a rogue for seven years, it would be hard to cage him back up and make him rejoin society as if he were normal. He was not one to be dictated and that's a characteristic that could never be taken out of him._

 _"_ _I don't see why not, but I can't imagine how the others will take the news," Kakashi said, "Especially Sakura. You're finally here and then you want to leave again."_

 _"_ _Don't tell them," Sasuke said._

Sasuke felt a little guilty that he was leaving, knowing it would hurt his two best friends. But he just couldn't stay; he would almost describe it as a love-hate relationship with Leaf. It was his home and he would defend it to his death, but he hated that it was responsible for how messed up his life turned out. He could never stay permanently. And he had to clear his name across the board before he could rest in peace.

After his conversation with Kakashi, all he remembered was a stick in his neck, burning, and then nothing. Sasuke woke up to distant beeps and voices, hustling feet. Without opening his eyes, he knew he had to be in the hospital now because of the sterile smell. He definitely wasn't in his cell anymore; he wasn't lying on a rock. His thoughts were a little jumbled but slowly straightened out as the seconds passed and he opened his eyes. There was also someone else in the room but he didn't see anyone just from looking around, so he turned his head. A pile of pink and red. Sasuke blinked the sleep out of his eyes a little more and his vision became crystal clear again. In the other bed was Sakura, sleeping soundly. He couldn't help but to stare; he didn't recall having ever actually getting a solid look at her. If he did it was when they were children and now she was a grown woman.

'…definitely grown...' he thought.

Sasuke took note of her vibrant hair, that color that had flashed across his thoughts so often. He assumed it clung to his memories because it was so odd, he had yet to meet anyone else with pink hair. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed a blob of black in her hair. Hair dye gone wrong perhaps? Her skin was perfect, not a scratch or a scar that he could see. The only mark being the seal on her forehead now, which he couldn't help but admit to himself complemented her well. Before he knew it, his eyes began travelling lower to the curve of her waist and then her hip. A light blush crept up his cheeks and he quickly put his head straight and shut his eyes, taking a breath. Sakura Haruno was beautiful. That was undeniable, even to him. He first truly noticed her beauty after his fight with Naruto when she was healing their arms. But it was certainly rude to stare at her while she sleeps.

Sasuke laid there for a few minutes debating on what he should do. Clearly, she was tired and he didn't want to wake her, but he couldn't stand just lying there either. Sasuke briefly wondered the intentions of Kakashi informing him he was to be under Sakura's 24-hour care; he didn't know that meant her also sleeping in his room. He slowly sat up and propped his back against the headboard, leaning his head back as well. Once again, he wondered how to break the news of him choosing to leave. He debated just leaving in the middle of the night but he knew those two would be on his heels quick. Luckily he still had a few days to come up with a plan, including on where to go first. For now it would be kept a secret, that's all he knew for sure. There was something he had to do before he left and telling either of them he was leaving would get in the way.

 **_A few hours prior_**

Sakura sat at the desk in her office shuffling through patient files. She prided herself on being able to keep the paperwork down to a minimum. Mostly at the end of the day all she ever had to do was file new paperwork into the appropriate folders. Her pen was like a bolt of lightning as she signed and filed away the papers, listening to the clock tick closer and closer to the end of her shift. She was unstoppable.

'CHA! I'm actually going to get off on time today!' inner Sakura yelled.

A maniacal smile adorned her face and she held her breath as she came to the last few papers, leaning over her desk and inching closer. Her concentration was impenetrable… until her door slammed open. Sakura screeched, nearly falling out of her chair and snapped her pen in two.

"Sakura!" Kakashi greeted.

"Huh?" was all she could manage.

She blinked a few times and then looked down at her paper. Sakura tensed up and squeezed the half of the pen left in her hand; black ink splattered all over. She grabbed her hair on both sides of her head.

"NANIIIIIIIII!?" she screamed, echoing through the whole hospital.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura didn't hear a word out of his mouth. She let her hair go, except some stuck to her right hand. That wasn't normal, why was her hair clinging to her hand? _Oh, that's just great… ink!_ She looked at her hand and her head fell low. It would take days to get this ink out of her bright hair. Cue the anime tears.

"Oi, Sakura, you got ink in your hair," Kakashi pointed out.

Sakura's eyes snapped open and her head shot up, absolutely fuming, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?! I'M BUSY AND YOU RUINED MY PAPERS! NOW I HAVE TO GET THESE PATIENTS TO COME BACK AND FILL THESE OUT ALL OVER AGAIN!"

Kakashi put his hands up in defense and sweat dropped, laughing nervously, "My apologies Sakura, I just have some last-minute news. Well… since I'm Hokage, a last-minute order, so actually you don't even have to worry about getting those papers redone. Shizune will take care of that."

Sakura straightened up and smiled nervously. _Oh yeah... Hokage_ , "An order? Am I going on a mission?"

"I guess you could look at it that way, but you won't be leaving the village. Or the hospital for that matter," he said, "I'm placing an incoming patient under your direct, 24-hour care. Discharge will be up to you but he's required to be here for at least two days to keep certain people content."

"Hold on… so I don't get off on time today after all?" Sakura said sadly, "Kakashi-sama, why can't it be done in rotations if they need so much surveillance?"

"Because I know Sasuke isn't going to let anyone else near him," Kakashi said.

Sakura's eyes widened, "Sasuke-kun?... I have to wa- Wait, is he hurt? Why does he have to be hospitalized? What happened?!"

"No no, he's fine Sakura, no worries. He has officially been pardoned but he can't just walk completely free quite yet. Many villagers, including the elders, still don't entirely trust him," he said with a sigh, "There will be a short period of monitoring required first and I think he could use some attention on that arm of his... or lack thereof."

Sakura smiled and tears filled her eyes, "Is that what you had me create the anesthesia for?"

"You guessed it," Kakashi smiled.

Sakura jumped up and squealed like a school girl, ruined papers and busted ink momentarily forgotten. Once the mess was cleaned up and Shizune was filled in on what to do with the forms and patients, Sakura retrieved Sasuke's file. Nothing had been entered into it since the fight with Naruto so many years ago. She was going to have to update everything and she knew Sasuke was going to hate that; there were a million and one questions, mainly very personal. Sasuke might prefer a stranger to ask him these questions. _Or, I'll give him the forms and he can check everything off on his own… He would prefer that._

"Okay, I will get the room prepared and get him put in the system, get new forms. When should we be expecting him?" Sakura asked Kakashi.

"Oh he's been here, in 433," he said.

Sakura dropped the file and papers scattered, "WHAT!?"

Sakura made her way to the fourth floor, file in hand. She couldn't believe that man. He's still a mess; how he managed to be Hokage she couldn't guess. Who had been monitoring Sasuke to make sure he had no reaction to the untested anesthesia? Sakura never got to test it on him and didn't even know what she was making it for. She assumed he was causing problems although she doubted it, but couldn't think of any other reason. But knowing it was because he was being released and pardoned made her feel a thousand times better. Minus this gut-wrenching feeling she was experiencing the further the elevator went up. _Oh God, I'm about to see Sasuke-kun for the first time in six months._

Frantically and without thought, she hit the emergency stop button and it came to a screeching halt halfway up the third floor. The alarm sounded but she didn't hear it.

"What on earth do I think I'm doing right now!? I can't do this!" she said loudly.

'I haven't seen him or spoke to him in months! Is he really just going to accept my care like that?' Sakura thought, 'He's just going to call me annoying for two days straight and probably want me out!'

She felt cold but sweaty, her heart racing, her legs numb. Throat became dry and her head began to hurt. Sakura felt like a 12-year-old all over again, confessing her love and begging someone to be with her. She remembered all the times she stayed up crying in her room, dreading the thought of being alone forever. Little 12-year-old Sakura had no purpose in life other than to be loved and acknowledged by Sasuke. Until the Forest of Death, when she was forced to blossom. She took her hand off the button and gently grabbed her hair, pulling it over her shoulder to look at it. She didn't know why she had grown it back out honestly; maybe because working in the hospital didn't necessarily require shorter hair. As long as it was tied back it stayed out of the way; she could have the hair she wanted, the hair she thought Sasuke loved, and still be able to do her job. The strongest kunoichi in Konoha.

"I'm not a kid anymore… I'm a doctor," Sakura said, "I'm a sannin for cryin' out loud! Exactly, what the hell am I doing?!"

 _"_ _Hey, are you okay in there!?"_

She heard banging on the door of the elevator. She smiled confidently and hit the up button once again, "Oh I'm just fine."

The alarm stopped and the elevator resumed up to the fourth floor. The doors opened and she stepped out, back straight and tall. The plaque on the wall in front of her pointed toward Sasuke's room, to the left. Sakura walked down the hallway.

 _415…423…431…433…_ Sakura stopped and her stomach dropped.

 _'…_ _I think I'm gonna throw up...'_

Sakura ran back down the hall to the restroom, setting Sasuke's file on the short shelf above the sink and gripped the edges. Staring at the drain; maybe if she was lucky someone would pull her through it and kidnap her. She sighed.

 _'_ _This is ridiculous… I worked so hard to become who I am and I can't even look Sasuke-kun in the face. I AM annoying, I got my body strong but apparently neglected my mind. I don't even want to know what he would think, being a grown woman and I can't even…'_

Sakura looked in the mirror, noticing the black in her hair. _He's probably going to think I'm an idiot_. She grabbed a paper towel and wet it, rubbing and patting at her hair. There wouldn't be any getting it out until she went home and washed it. Dish soap and baking soda would probably do best, followed by a lot of conditioner. Already she had washed her hands three times and the ink still stained. _I need to get more sunlight…_ She splashed her face and pat it dry, and took another look in the mirror, still holding the paper towel over her nose and mouth. Sasuke got to see her power in the war, she wasn't going to ruin the possible new impression she had made on him. If he thought she was strong then, he was going to think she's strong now. Sakura took her hair down and combed her fingers through it, then placed it back in a low pony tail. She wiped her eyes and pinched her cheeks to wake up; she was not dreaming. At the end of the day, a patient requiring her medical attention was waiting for her in room 433 and she was going to do her job.

Sakura went back down the hallway and grabbed the door handle for 433, took a breath and opened it. She peaked her head in.

"Sasuke-kun?" she said, no answer.

She walked in and sure enough, he was still out cold. She dropped her. All that freshening up and he wasn't even awake. Sounds about right. She came in and shut the door, a little surprised nobody was watching him. He was in a joint room, so she guessed when Kakashi said she was going to be caring for him 24/7 he meant it. He expected her to sleep in the same room; that one was sure to go over well with Sasuke. She walked to the side of the bed, setting the file near his feet. Sakura basked in having a moment to look at his peaceful face.

 _'_ _Still so handsome…'_

It was rude to stare at him while he slept, she concluded; but he wouldn't know if she did for a moment. She smiled and giggled, sometimes her inner child was just unavoidable. Then went into medic mode. She could do a light exam while he was out to save him some questions when he woke up. She listened to his lungs and heart beat with her stethoscope; normal. Even though results wouldn't be as accurate, she settled for using the wrist blood pressure cuff. If it was too off, she'd check it correctly after he woke up. Normal. General appearance? He seemed a little thinner than she recalled, but surely, he wasn't fed properly and never got to exercise. She marked the note on his paper to go on a high-protein diet for now and to get more exercise. Sakura looked at his lips and noticed they seemed a little whiter than they should. She unconsciously ran her thumb across his bottom lip and saddened a little; they clearly didn't take care of him at all in there. Sakura also wrote a note to have his electrolytes checked and possibly order an IV drip. She was almost positive he was dehydrated as well. Sakura placed a hand on his forehead and noted he felt just a little warm; she would take his temperature when he woke up. She wouldn't be surprised if he had a small fever.

Sakura picked up the file, placed it on the night stand, and sat on the adjacent bed. Watching Sasuke sleep made her realize how tired she really was. Looking up at the clock, it was nearly six. According to the file Sasuke had been admitted at three and she had no idea how long the sedation would last. _Wonder if I made it TOO strong…_ Sakura played with the idea of trying to wake him up but decided on letting him sleep. This was probably the first time he's actually slept in years. No nightmares, no disturbances, no having to stay on guard. She would leave him be and let him come out of it on his own, couldn't be too much longer. Sakura didn't even know when her head ended up on the pillow.

 **-Present-**

Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts when Sakura finally stirred. Quiet moans and then the groans of realizing she had to wake up. He watched her quietly. She let out a huff and rolled on her back, left arm and leg dangling off the edge. Eyes still shut.

"Mom I don't wanna go to school today, can I please stay in bed?" she said groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm not your mother," Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

Sakura's eyes opened and she jumped up so quick he almost didn't catch it, "Sasuke-kun! You're awake!"

"You'll be late for school if you keep standing there," Sasuke said smugly.

Sakura blushed; was he really joking right now? She laughed nervously, "Ha…ha… yea it would be nice if being late to school was all I had to worry about."

Sasuke kept quiet, just gazed into her eyes. _Cute…_ He could vaguely recall saying something similar to his own mother when he first started at the academy and it made his heart hurt for a second. It certainly would be nice to be a kid again. Being an adult was definitely overrated. Well, technically he wasn't an adult yet he supposed. Or was he? What month was it?

"Sakura," he said.

"Yeah?"

"I wasn't kept up to date, what's the date anyways?" he asked.

"It's April," Sakura said, "April 7th. They had you in there for six months. They really didn't tell you?"

Sasuke shook his head. _So I'm not an adult yet… but April 7_ _th_ _, when was Sakura's birthday again?_

"Well… I guess seeing as how they neglected you so much in there it's to be expected they wouldn't tell you the time or day," Sakura said sadly, then got serious, "But I'm at least sure you're aware you've been placed in my hands for now. Kakashi wants me to keep you here for at least two days but seeing as how you're so malnourished I think you might need to stay just a little longer. But if you have any objections to me- "

"I don't want anyone else," he interrupted.

Sakura was stunned, to say the least and just stood there with no words to form. Sasuke had broken her brain for a minute and she didn't know how to take what he said. Sasuke watched her until her body finally caught back up with her mind. She picked up Sasuke's file and pulled out a small packet of papers and pulled the pen out of her coat pocket.

"Well that makes it easy, so since your information is over seven years old it needs to be updated," Sakura said shakily, "Um… It's just a medical questionnaire, answer it honestly. Especially…"

Her cheeks flushed a little bit; this was so much easier with strangers. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"Especially about any sexual activity you may or not may not have been involved in," she said quickly, Sasuke's face went a little red also, "People like to lie on this one, not sure why but it's important to be honest... Spreading STD's and all..."

Sakura avoided eye contact when she handed him the paper and pen. She really didn't want to know if he had. She was aware he was a man, a teenager nonetheless, and he travelled for years. She would be willing to bet beautiful women threw their selves at his feet everywhere he went, much like his previous companion Karin did. She cringed thinking about that one… _There's no way he would stoop THAT low…_

"I'll go get you a clipboard, I'll be right back," Sakura said, and scurried out of the room.

Sasuke smiled lightly when she left out. She really was cute.

 **Author's Note**

 **And there's the first chapter! It was longer but I felt like it started to drag on too much and things got way too OOC. I'm really nervous to post this and I'm not entirely sure where it's going to go but I'll definitely figure it out. I'm still trying to figure out exactly how to use this site. I don't even know how to title the chapters! Hopefully I'll get a few reviews in soon! Thank y'all again!**


End file.
